Blog użytkownika:I HEARTH toothless/Mój pierwszy blog
Jestem nowa użytkowniczką tej wiki. Zainspirowana innymi blogami postanowiłam napisać swój. Może nie być doskonały. Piszcie w komentarzach czy wam sie podoba, czy nie. Jeżeli więcej komentarzy będzie negatywnych to przestane pisać. Pogrubiony tekst to są myśli Sam. Opowiadanie będzie o przygodach młodych jeźdźców wraz z pewną Samanthą, która jest bardzo starą wampirzycą... ''ROZDZIAŁ 1 Latałam sobie przez parę miesięcy w poszukiwaniu cichego miejsca do zamieszkania. W końcy trafiłam na pewną wyspe, na której -jak już wcześniej wyczułam- mieszkają smoki. Zapomnialam się przedstawić. Nazywam sie Samantha Richardson, ale przyjaciele nazywają mnie po prostu Sam. Mam 4017 lat. Dużo co nie. Jestem wampirzyca obdarzoną wieloma przydatnymi darami. Mam też siostre, która jest taka jak ja, ale nie mam ochoty o niej gadać. Wracając do wyspy. Z daleka usłyszałam jakieś głosy. Zleciałam na ziemie i poszłam w tamtą strone. Pare metrów przed nimi, ujżałam jakiegoś chłopaka bawiącego się ze smokiem. '''Wow, ciekawe jak to robi? '''Gdy podeszłam troche bliżej smok nagle zawarczał. - Szczerbatek, co sie dzieje?- spytał. Postanowiłam wyjść z lasu. - Gdzie jestem?- spytałam. Stał chwile z rozdziawionymi ustami. No tak- uroda wampira. Potem otrząsnął się. - Na wyspie Berk. Jak sie nazywasz? - Sam, a ty? - Czkawka. Skąd jesteś? - Nie pamiętam- skłamałam. - Co ci się stało w noge? Chłopak westchnął i zaczał opowiadać. Dzielny chłopak. -Może zostaniesz tutaj na wyspie? -Nie chce, żebyś miał kłopoty przeze mnie. - Wyluzuj jestem synem wodza. Pogadam z nim i się zgodzi zobaczysz. - Okeeeeej. - Eeee..... słuchaj nie masz nic przeciwko lataniu na smoku?- wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Jeśli spadne to raczej nic mi sie nie stanie. -Niech ci będzie.- zgodziłam sie, i wsiadłam na smoka. ROZDZIAŁ 2 '' '' Lot trwał krótko. Wylądowaliśmy przed jakimś sporym domem. Czkawka gestem zaprosił mnie do środka. Nagle krzyknął: -Tato! Mamy gosci!- z sasiedniego pokoju wyszedl mezczyzna. Z wyglądu można rzec, ze jest silny. - Kim jesteś moje dziecko?- spytał mężczyzna. - Jestem Sam.- przedstawiłam się. - Ile masz lat? - 17. - Skąd pochodzisz?- musze skłamać. - Nie pamiętam. - Jak sie tu znalazłaś? - Nie wiem. - Gdzie ją znalazłeś? - spytał syna. - W lesie. - Może zostać tu kilka dni.- zwrócił sie do mnie.- Gdzie są twoi rodzice? - Nie żyją.- powiedziałam. Nagle Stoick mnie przytulił. Pewnie też stracił kogoś bliskiego. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. - Będziesz spać na moim łóżku. A ja zasne na materacu. - Mam śpiwór w torbie. - Alleeeeee... - Żadnego ale. Śpij w łóżku a ja w śpiworze- ucięłam. Czemu śmiertelnicy są tacy denerwujący?! Jak ja mam spędzić tu 5 lat?! - Musze iść do akademii. Chcesz pójść ze mną? -Nie moge. Idź sam.Jutro pójde z tobą, ok?. - Ok.- i wyszedł. Upewniwszy sie że nikt mnienie śledzi wyskoczyłam przez okno i w wampirzym tempie pobiegłam do lasu. Upolowawszy 4 dziki byłoa już najedzona. Poszłam spacerkiem przez las lecz nagle wpadłam na coś co okazało sie smokiem! Nie moge go zabić bo będą ślady, aż w końcu dowiedzą sie, że to ja . Nie moge ryzykować. Pobiegłam do domu Czkawki. Po godzinie wrócili z akademii. - Jak było w akademii?- spytałam. - Nie licząc kłótni było miło.- i reszte wieczoru spędziliśmy na gadaniu o akademii. Chłopak powiedział, że kocha pewną dziewczynę-Astrid. Postanowiłam ich zeswatać. W głowie układał mi sie plan. Po raz kolejny odmówiłam kolacji. Po zjedzeniu posiłku przez chłopaka zasnął. Korzystając z tego wyskoczyłam przez okno. ROZDZIAŁ 3 '''Dedykacja dla ''Bertis i Καρδιά του Δράκου za odblokowanie mojej weny. Jesteście' 'genialne!!' Nie musiałam tu patrolować, ale to silniejsze ode mnie. Dzień w dzień robie to samo.' Może wakacje by mi sie przydały?' wystarczy, że co pare lat zmieniam miejsce zamieszkania. Przez te myśli prawie rąbnęłam w drzewo. Zwiedziłam z lotu ptaka całą wyspe. Musze przyznać. To miejsce ma swój urok. Spojżałam na niebo. '''Już świta. Pora wracać.' Poleciałam niczym odrzutowiec do domu. Zdążyłam w samą pore, bo chłopak sie już budził. -Hej- przywitałam sie. -hej. Za 2h idziemy do akademii, ok? -Może być.- chwile pogadaliśmy i Czkawka poszedł polatać na Szczerbatku. Kiedy wrócił to zjadł śniadanie, pytając sie mnie czemu nie jem...znowu. - Po prostu kiedy latałeś to zjadłam.- Przez chwile patrzył na mnie podejżliwie, ale potem odpuścił. Polecieliśmy do akademii na Szczerbatku. Chwile potem wlecieliśmy przez bramę. Okazało sie,że wszyscy tam są. - Hej wam. Chciałbym wam przedstawić pewną dziewczynę, która będzie dzisiaj nam towarzyszyć na lekcji.- Chłopak odsunął sie na bok, żeby mogli mnie zobaczyć. Momentalnie wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy jakbym była jakimś okazem w zoo. Ej! Przecież jestem tylko człowiekiem! Heh.W mojej sytuacji to nie ma sensu. Jednak uradowała mnie jedna rzecz, a mianowicie błysk w oku oznaczający zazdrość. Ha! Czyli coś do niego czuje. - To jest Sam. Przez pewien czas będzie mieszkać w Berk. Sam to jest Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka i Astrid. - Miło mi. Mam nadzieje, że nie będe przeszkadzać. - Ależ nie będziesz- zaprotestował szybko Sączysmark. Zaczęła sie lekcja. Nie powiem, że nie zdziwiła mnie współpraca wikingów i smoków. Po zajęciach złapałam Astrid. - Hej możemy pogadać? - jasne- odparła beznamiętnie. - Co czujesz do Czkawki?- spytałam prosto z mostu. -Nic- skłamała. Widać to bło po niej. - Wiedziałam!- krzyknęłam.-Kochasz go i sie nie wypieraj. - Ja ten .... no...eeee... No dobra, a tobie co ci do tego? - Musiałam wiedzieć. Spoko nikomu nie powiem. Swoją drogą mogłabym sie dowiedzieć co on do cb czuje, ale jeśli nie chcesz..... - Dobra okej. Mogłabyś sie dowiedzieć? - Ja wiem co do ciebie czuje. - A co? - Powiem ci jutro wieczorem w zatoce Szczerbatka, okej? - Okej- i tak dowiedzialam sie o uczuciach Astrid i Czkawki. Pierwszy punkt : jest! ''ROZDZIAŁ 4 Poszłam do domu Czkawki. W środku zastałam Stoicka. Wymieniliśmy grzeczności i weszłam po schodach na górę. Nikogo tam nie zastałam. Pewnie latają. Postanowiłam zostać tu i poczekać na nich. Czekałam cały dzień, ale niw wrócili. Zmartwiłam sie strasznie i postanowiłam ich poszukać. '''Co można robić w środku nocy? '''Wyleciałam przez okno i zaczęłam poszukiwania. Nagle coś zwróciło moją uwage w porcie. Podleciałam bliżej. Okazało sie, że to statek. Nie byłoby to niepokojące, gdyby nie to, że na nim były moje zguby (czyt. Czkawka i Szczerbatek), które były związane!! Powoli odpływali, a ja poleciałam za nimi. Poczułam, że zapomniałam o czymś bardzo istotnym, ale zignorowałam to. Po jakimś czasie dopłynęli do jakiejś brzydkiej wyspy. Usłyszałam rozmowe: - Zanieście chłopaka do celi, a smoka zamknijcie z dala od niego. - Tak panie! Postanowiłam poczekać chwile, aż sie rozejdą. Po 10 min czekania postanowiłam działać. W wampirzym tempie podbiegłam do 2 strażników i grzmotnęłam ich w hełmy. Oboje upadli na ziemie. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać klatki. Po chwili znalazłam Czkawke. Ścisnęłam pręty celi, a one pękły. To samo zrobiłam z łańcuchami. Czkawka nadal spał. Postanowiłam go obudzić. - Ej śpiąca królewno! Wstawaj! Chłopak sie obudził i spojżał na mnie. - co ty tu robisz?! - Ratuje ci skóre, a teraz musimy znaleźdź Szczerbatka. Szukaliśmy długo, aż w końcu sie znalazł..... obok klatki Czkawki! Jacy oni głupi! - Sam? - Mhm. - Jak sie tu dostałaś? - Wsiadłam na statek.- skłamał. - Achaaaaa..... - A co? - Nic, nic tylko........ - Tylko co? - Spodziewałem sie raczej całej akademii.- Zapomniałam zawiadomić akademie!!!! Ugh. Swiat mnie nie nawidzi! - Wiem co czuje do ciebie Astrid- postanowiłam zmienić temat. - Co?- spytał. Udało sie! - Powiem ci jutro w zatoce Szczerbatka wieczorem. -Ok.- westchnął i polecieliśmy na Berk. A tam zastaliśmy..... ROZDZIAŁ 5 ....kompletny chaos!!! Sączysmark biegał naokoło studni krzycząc "Wszyscy zginiemy! Najpierw Czkawka, Szczerbatek i Sam, a kto potem? Jestem za przystojny na śmierć!". Astrid gorączkowo latała naokoło wyspy, Śledzik planował odbicie nas od Łupieżców, a Mieczyk i Szpadka konkurowali ze sobą, kto pierwszy nas znajdzie. Krzyknęłam na całe gardło: - LUDZIE SPOKÓJ MÓWIE!!! DRZECIE SIĘ TAK, ŻE USZY BOLĄ!!! Momentalnie wszystkie pary oczu były zwrócone na nas. Stali chwile oniemiali. Niestety trwało to krótko, bo potem zaczeli krzyczeć razem: - Czkawka ty żyjesz!!! Jak ci sie udało uciec i co tu robi Sam?! - Spokojnie wszystko wytłumacze w twierdzy. Jeźdźcy pobiegli do wyznaczonego miejsca. Wow, chyba naprawde są ciekawi. Weszliśmy do środka, a tam był akurat Stoick, i inni wikingowie. Gdy nas zobaczyli Stoick podbiegł do Czkawki i go przytulił tak mocno, że nasłuchiwałam czy nie złamał jakiegoś żebra. Nic nie złamał na szczęście. Usiedliśmy przy stole i Czkawka zaczął swoją opowieść. Na samym końcu opowieści zadał mi pytanie, którego zawszelką cenę starałam sie uniknąć. - Jak sie tam dostałaś? - Mówiłam, że przypłynęłam na ich statku. - Wtedy byłem przytomny i nic nie słyszałem, nawet Szczerbek. Teraz wszyscy zwrócili oczy na mnie. - Nie moge wam powiedzieć. -A jak mnie uwolniłaś, przecież strażnicy pilnowali mojej celi? - Tego też nie moge wam powiedzieć. Musze iść- powiedziałam i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Pobiegłam do lasu i usiadłam na skale. Co ich to obchodzi?! To moje życie.....raczej półżycie.. Nie powiem im prawdy bo mogą mnie znienawidzić, a wtedy będe musiała szukać dalej jakiegoś miejsca do zamieszkania. Moje myśli przerwało nadeiście Czkawki. -Hej. -Hej. Chciałem cie przeprośić. - wybaczam. - Jeśli chciałabyś pogadać to zawsze możesz zwrócić sie do mnie. - Czkawka chodzi o to, że nie moge powiedzieć wam prawdy o mnie. To znaczy mówiłam prawde, ale mam sekret i nie zdradze wam go. - Wrócimy do domu, okej? - Okej. Ale pamiętasz o dzisiejszym spotkaniu? - Jasne. Poszliśmy do niego. Wymknęłam sie po cichu i pobiegłam po stół,który był ukrty w jaskini. Ustawiłam go w miejscu widocznym, nakryłam obrusem i ustawiłam świece i talerze. Na nie położyłam ciepłą ,pieczoną rybe. Ze współczesnego świata przyniosłam herbate i cukier.Wszystko było gotowe, więc tylko czekałam na nich. Kiedy słońce zaszło usłyszałam kroki. Ukryłam sie za skałą i wpatrywałam sie w dwójke osób. Patrzyli na siebie długo, ale sie nie pocałowali. Trzeba coś na to zaradzić. Postanowiłam popchnąć Czkawke. Podleciałam szybko, ale nikt mnie nie zauważył, i popchnęłam lekko chłopaka, a on"przez przypadek" pocałował Astrid. Całowali sie długo, aż w końcu sie od siebie oderwali. Nagle Astrid zobaczyła światło i razem zCzkawką postanowili sprawdzić skąd ono pochodzi. Kiedy spojżeli na stół byli zszokowani- lekko mówiąc. Nagle dziewczyna zapytała go, czy on to przygotował, a on potwierdził to. Przy posiłku patrzyli sie na siebie. Zakochani. Potem pocałowali sie namiętnie i rozeszli sie do domów. Punkt drugi: jest! ROZDZIAŁ 6 Dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwage na to jakim szybkim smokiem jest Szczerbatek. Musiałam szybko uciekać, bo jeszcze by mnie zauważył. Kiedy wlatywał do pokoju ja zdążyłam położyć się w śpiworze. Chłopak położył się w łóżku i zasnął. W czasie smu mamrotał "Astrid". Następnego dnia rano nie poszłam na szkolenie. Jednak byłam tak głupia, że postanowiłam polatać. W czasie lotu przypadkowo natrafiłam na jeźdźców. Poleciałam wyżej chcąc uciec, jednak oni mnie zauważyli i polecieli za mną. Ledwo zdołałam ucieć, ale jestem przekonana, że coś zauważyli. Pomyślałam, że już mnie nie ścigają, ale usłyszałam skrzydła, wiec postanowiłam wywieść w pole. Poleciałam na smoczą wyspę. W końcu żyje tam mnustwo smoków. Wylądowałam na ziemi i wskoczyłam do wody. Popłynęłam do wyspy. Rozejrzałam się naokoło i dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwage gdzie jestem. Jestem na wyspie, gdzie uwolniłam Czkawke i Szczerbatka.Chciałam odpłynąć, ale poczułam ,że ktoś złapał mnie za ręke. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam jakiegoś faceta, lecz po chwili go rozpoznałam.Uczestniczył w porwaniu Czkawki i Szczerbatka!!! - Witaj dziewczynko, co cię tu sprowadza? - Nic, tylko zabłądziłam- udawałam niewiniątko. -Może zostaniesz tutaj na dłużej? - Nie przepraszam, ale nie mogę. Może następnym razem. Facet gwizdnął i nagle poczułam, że ktoś knebluje mi usta i zawiązuje mi ręce. Spróbowałam się uwolnić, ale nic z tego. Co do jasnej Anielki się dzieje?! W końcu jestem wampirem, a nie śmiertelnikiem. Nagle przypomniała mi się jedna rzecz. Te liny musiały być namoczone w soku z drzewa Loki. Bleeeee…. To dlatego to TAK pachnie. Zaraz zwymiotuje! Czekaj… spróbuje zwymiotować. Zabrał mnie do jakiejś jaskini, gdzie zobaczyłam tego owego „pana”. Był jeszcze brzydszy niż z daleka. - Panie Albrechcie. Przyprowadziłem jakąś berkiankę. ‘’Pan’’ podszedł do mnie i pogłaskał w policzek. Miał facet szczęście, że jestem związana. - Rozwiąż ją i zaprowadź do celi. Poszliśmy w kierunku więzienia. Gdy byliśmy już sami, wtedy walnęłam go pięścią w twarz i stracił przytomność. Zamknęłam go w celi i pobiegłam na plaże. Na nieszczęście ktoś mnie śledził. Gdy chciałam wskoczyć do wody, nagle coś trafiło mnie w ramię. Mówię wam paskudny widok. Zasyczałam cicho bo strzała była jak liny- nasączona sokiem, który działa osłabiająco dla wampirów. Gdy wyciągnęłam ją poczułam, że goi mi się rana. Za sobą usłyszałam szept Albrechta: - To niemożliwe… to przecież … Królowa Cieni!- głośniej- Łapać ją. Na szczęście szybko skoczyłam do wody i popłynęłam na Berk. Po głowie cały czas mi chodziła jedna myśl: co to oznacza? ROZDZIAŁ 7 UWAGA!!! OD TERAZ TEN BLOG PISZĘ RAZEM Z 'Καρδιά του Δράκου' (Kapuki). Gdy wyszłam z wody byłam cała mokra. Zrobiłam rundkę wokół lasu i ubrania mi wyschły. Podbiegłam do domu Czkawki. Okazało się, że Stoick miał gości, więc wspiełam się nadom i wskoczyłam przez dziure dla Szczerbatka. Okazało się, że ten też ma gości. Usłyszałam urywki: - A co jak porwali ją Łupieżcy?! Martwię się o nią.- powiedziała Astrid. -Nie martw się znajdziemy ją, tylko gdzie?- spytał Czkawka. - Może przy otworze na dachu?- zaproponowałam ze śmiechem. -S… co ci się stało w ramię.- zapomniałam o ramieniu. - Nic tylko gdzieś się pobrudziłam. Następnym razem jak zniknę to się nie przejmujcie, będę spacerować. Jasne?!- spytałam rozdrażniona. Zaczyna mnie to już denerwować.- Idę się przewietrzyć. I nim ktokolwiek zareagował wyskoczyłam przez dziurę w dachu. Poszłam spacerkiem, bez podejrzeń. Coś kazało mi iść nad jezioro. I tak też zrobiłam. Moimi oczami zobaczyłam skrzynie na dnie. Zanurkowałam po nią. Była ciężka, ale nie dla wampira. Otworzyłam powoli wieko i zajrzałam do środka, a tam znalazłam mój stary pierścionek z dzieciństwa z półksiężycem!!! Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Nałożyłam pierścionek i nagle zrobiłam coś, czego nie robiłam od 4000 lat………… zemdlałam. ROZDZIAŁ 8 Gdy się ocknęłam zorientowałam się, że jestem na pięknej polanie, którą oświetlał tylko półksiężyc i małe punkciki na niebie zwane gwiazdami. Spojrzałam na środek polany i zamarłam. Stali tam moi rodzice!!!! Byli dokładnie tacy jak ich zapamiętałam. - Mamo, tato!!!- krzyknęłam do nich. Oni odwrócili się do mnie i się uśmiechnęli. -Skarbie! Ale ty urosłaś-powiedziała mama głaszcząc mnie po włosach. Tak za tym tęskniłam. - Jestem zawiedziony- zaczął mój tata. Razem z mamą spojrzałyśmy na niego zdumione-taka śliczna dziewczyna i nie ma chłopaka. Zaśmiałam się z rodzicami. - Przepraszamy- nagle ich ton głosu się zmienił z wesołego na pełen bólu.- Za to, że musiałyście się stać tym kim jesteście. -Ale dlaczego? To nawet fajnie, czasami trochę przeszkadza, ale przyzwyczaiłam się. Ale może wiecie skąd mój stary pierścionek znalazł się w starej skrzyni? - No cóż, jakby to ująć… eee …jesteś Królową Cieni. - A co to znaczy? - Dzięki temu pierścieniu i swojemu znamieniu potrafisz ujarzmić każdego smoka. Możesz władać wszystkimi stworzeniami nocy, w tym wampirami. Ludzie chcą mieć cie na własność, ponieważ dzięki tobie mogą wygrać walkę nawet z mniejszą liczebnością. Nie do końca jest wiadome dlaczego, ale tak jest. A teraz idź zapolować bo wyglądasz na głodną. Nasz czas razem się skończył, ale pamiętaj jedno. Jesteśmy w twoim sercu.. Zegnaj. Zaczęli się rozmywać, a ja po raz drugi zemdlałam.Gdy się ocknęłam byłam sama nad jeziorem. Spojrzałam na mój pierścień. Świecił dziwnie. Spojrzałam na moje znamię w kształcie półksiężyca. Ono też zaczęło świecić. Przepraszam, że nie wspomniałam o moim znamieniu, ale myślałam, że to zbędna informacja. Postanowiłam pójść za radą mamy i coś zjeść. Zaczęłam polowanie. Niestety spotkałam tam tylko dziki. Jak chciałabym zjeść coś bardziej pożywnego, to musze udać się do innego miejsca. Po posiłku usłyszałam cichy szelest krzaków. Odwróciłam się gotowa skoczyć na przeciwnika, ale ku mojemu zdumieniu wyszedł z stamtąd jakiś dziwny smok. Człowiekowi ciężko by było odróżnić go od nocnego nieba. Bardzo przypominał Szczerbatka. Cały był czarny z białymi plamkami, przypominającymi gwiazdy. Na skrzydłach miał po 3 haki przypominające łapki. Ich kolor był podobny do koloru oczu, a mianowicie czarno-czerwone. Jego lotki na ogonie przypominały kształtem romb. Smok patrzył się na mnie z ciekawością, zresztą ja też. Zobaczyłam, że to smoczyca. Zapragnęłam jej dotknąć. Powoli wyciągnęłam dłoń do jej nosa z nadzieją, że nie odleci. Smok chwile się wahał, aż w końcu dotknął mojej ręki. Poczułam jakąś więź między nami. - hmm może nazwę się Shadow? Podoba ci się? Smoczyca tylko zamruczała. Po głowie krążyła mi jedna nazwa. Nagle mnie oświeciło! To może być nazwa gatunku! - A więc jesteś z gatunku Dark Strike, co? Shadow kiwnęła głową na tak. Wsiadłam na nią powoli i z dużą prędkością poleciałyśmy niebo. Zobaczyłam, że doskonale maskuje się w nocy. Zostawiłam smoka w pewnej zatoce i pobiegłam do domu Czkawki. Gdy wbiegłam po schodach chłopak spał. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i zaczęłam zastanawiać się do jasnej ciasnej dlaczego ja?! ROZDZIAŁ 9 Kiedy Czkawka poleciał na Szczerbatku postanowiłam poszukać jakiś informacji na temat mojej smoczych w internacie. Nie wiem skąd w mojej torbie wzięła się książka pt. ,, KSIĘGA NOCNYCH STWOŻEŃ,, . Otworzyłam ją i w spisie treści zaczęłam szukać nazwy Dark Strike. W końcu znalazłam to czego szukałam. Zaczęłam czytać. Tajemniczy, jadowity, szybki…ej! To smok dla mnie!! Kiedy usłyszałam nocną furie szybko schowałam książke i zaczęłam się zbierać do mojej smoczych. - Hej Czkawka- przywitałam się z nim, kiedy wrócił.- Ide się przejść, ok.? -Ok. Tylko za 2 h mamy zajęcia w akademii. - Ok.- i poszłam w strone zatoki razem z koszem pełnym ryb. - hej Shadow. Głodna?- smok tylko zamruczał i zaczął jeść. Zrobiłam się lekko głodna i sprawdziwszy czty nikt mnie nie obserwuje podleciałam do drzewa i zjadłam ptaka. Postanowiłam polecieć do akademii. Okazało się, że wszyscy na mnie czekają. Wleciałyśmy do akademii i zobaczyłam zdziwione twarze. - No, co? - Ccccoo tttooo za sssmok? Shadow zaczęła warczeć na inne smoki. - Shadow, spokojnie- uspokoiłam smoczyce.- To jest Shadow z gatunku Dark Strike. - Kiedy ją wytresowałaś? - Wczoraj w nocy. Właściwie niewiele o niej wiem. Wiem, że jest jadowita. - Bardzo?- zainteresował się Mieczyk. - Po trzech dniach nie żyjesz. - Super może wypróbujemy to na Szpadce?? Szpadka walnęła brata w brzuch i zaczęli się bić. -Niej? Czyli to dziewczynka?- jeju…. - Tak. - Szybka? - Nie wiem- skłamałam. Chciałam się przekonać, czy jest szybsza od nocnej furii. - To może wyścig- zaproponowała Astrid? - ok.- zgodziłam się. Śledzik jednak chciał najpierw coś innego sprawdzić.- Może zrobimy najpierw test węgorza? - Ok. A czemu to takie ważne?- spytałam z ciekawości. Sama nie wiedziałam o co chodzi z tym węgorzem. - Ponieważ większość ze smoków boi się ich. Czkawka podsunął smoczych pod nos węgorza, a ta go zjadła. - Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. Czyli ona nie jest odporna na działanie węgorza. -To kiedy ten wyścig?- zniecierpliwiła się Astrid. - Wszyscy lećcie na skały- powiedział Czkawka. Kiedy byliśmy na miejscu ścigałam się ze Szczerbatkiem. Zgadnijcie kto wygrał? - Wow. – powiedział Śledzik.- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem smoka szybszego od nocnej furii! Po całym dniu zapoznawania się ze smoczych zapadł wieczór. Jak na zawołanie moje znamię zaczęło świecić. Shadow zobaczywszy to podbiegła do mnie i zasłoniła świecący obiekt. Kochane stworzenie. Niestety nic co dobre nie trwa długo. Albrecht musiał zaatakować. ROZDZIAŁ 10 - Wszyscy na smoki!- krzyknął Czkawka. Po chwili wszyscy byliśmy w powietrzu. Zauważyłam, że Shadow ma coś w pysku. - Co tam masz?- spytałam. Podała mi to owe coś, co okazało się bluzką z długim rękawem. - Dzięki Z góry zobaczyłam całą bitwę. Nagle jeden z głazów prawie trafił Szczerbatka. Zniszczyłyśmy go. Z Shadow zrozumiałyśmy się bez słów. Wiedziała, że musimy pomóc pozostałym. Zaczęłyśmy ostrzeliwać statki wroga. łupieżcy byli przerażeni. Strzały nadlatywały z nikąd. Widzieli nadlatujący czerwony błysk, ale nic po za tym. - Odwrót!- krzyknął Albrecht, ale na odchodne dodał- ty, gdziekolwiek jesteś pamiętaj, że mam twoją siostrę i w każdej chwili mogę ją zabić. Kłamał. Musiał kłamać! To moja jedyna, żyjąca, prawdziwa rodzina. To, że pokłóciłyśmy się to szczegół. Kocham ją, bo w końcu jest moją siostrą. Zostawiłam Shadow w domu Czkawki i poleciałam samotnie na wyspe Łupieżców. Przeszukiwałam całą wyspe. Coś zaczęło mi tu śmierdzieć kiedy chciałam wrócić na berk, ktoś przycisnął mi do twarzy jakąś szmate. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale nie mogłam. Jestem wampirem co jasnej ciasnej, a nie człowiekiem! Czułam się słabo, coraz słabiej. Nie mogłam oddychać. Wsłuchiwałam się tylko w ostatnie odgłosy serca. Usłyszałam ostatnie bicie, a potem koniec. ROZDZIAŁ 11 Ocknęłam się przykuta jakimiś łańcuchami. Głowa potwornie mnie bolała co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno- organizm chce krwi. Jak tylko mnie wypuszczą osobiście ich rozszarpie. Po paru minutach usłyszałam znajomy głos - Oh, nasza mała księżniczka się obudziła, co? I widzisz. Nie trzeba było chować się przede mną.- powiedzał Albrecht, a potem gdzieś poszedł. Głowa tak mnie bolała, że normalny śmiertelnik by tego nie przeżył. Musiałam wypić krew. Natychmiast. Nagle po mojej obolałej głowie rozległ sie zgrzyt drzwi od celi i trzask pękających łańcuchów. Rzuciłam sie na tą osobe, nie patrząc kto to. Ktoś mnie odepchnął i to mocno. Uderzyłam w ściane. Wreszcie spojrzałam na te osobe. Te znajome oczy, włosy. To niemożliwe. - Kayla?! To naprawde ty? - We własnej osobie. Wyglądasz na głodną. Masz- rzuciła do mnie woreczek z krwią. - Pamiętasz, że nie pijemy ludzkiej, tak? - Jak bym mogła nie zapomnieć. Zwierzęca, a tak dokładniej rysia. Twoja ulubiona. - Dzięki. Zdziwiło mnie to, że pamiętała takie rzeczy. Przechyliłam woreczek, a ciecz wlewała się do mojego gardła przynosząc ukojenie cierpieniu. Wypiłam wszystko. Nareszcie poczułam się bardziej żywa. Skutek uboczny krwi mięsożernych, ale to szczegół. - Jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - Polecimy - zabrzmiało jak pytanie. Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Na szczęście ta banda idiotów poszła spać. Spojrzałam na rękę. Znamię i pierścień świeciły, czyli musi być noc. To ile ja tam siedziałam? Nagle usłyszałyśmy ryk smoków. Na niebie najszybsza była moja Shadow. Po chwili smoczyca przyleciała o mnie i przytuliła się (po smoczemu) - Cześć mała. Tęskniłam za tobą strasznie.- Kayla odchrząknęła - A to jest moja siostra Kayla. - Ty masz smoka? Wiesz przecież, że jesteś wampirem, a wampiry zjadają zwierzęta, a smocza krew jest o wiele lepsza od ludzkiej- szepnęła. - Tknij ją tylko, a nie dożyjesz jutra. Jasne? - szepnęłam jej groźnie. Naszą szeptaną kłótnię przerwał głos Astrid. - Sam! Tak się martwiliśmy o ciebie! I kto to jest? - Astrid to Kayla, moja MŁODSZA siostra- zaakcentowałam słowo młodsza. - Myślałam, że nie żyje, ale jednak się myliłam. Przylecieli pozostali. Ich miny wyrażały zdziwienie -Kayla, to są Astrid, Czkawka, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka - zwróciłam się do siostry -Miło mi Was poznać - odrzekła moja siostra. W tym momencie wtrącił się Czkawka -Ekhem, to co, wracamy na Berk ? Na miejscu opowiecie nam, co się z Wami działo. -W porządku - powiedziałyśmy jednocześnie. -Może polecisz ze mną ślicznotko ? - zaproponował Sączysmark puszczając do Kayli oczko. -Wiesz co, wolałabym polecieć z siostrą - odpowiedziała Kayla, na co Sączysmark zrobił zawiedzioną minę. -Nie łam się mój drogi Sączusiu, w końcu z góry pewne było, że nie będzie chciała z Tobą lecieć - zakpił Mieczyk. -Jak Ci dołożę, to... - zawołał wkurzony Sączysmark. -Ej, ej, spokój, może ciszej, w końcu jesteśmy na Wyspie Łupieżców, jeszcze ich obudzicie - syknęła Astrid. -Astrid ma rację, lepiej zwijajmy się stąd póki śpią, kłótnie zostawcie na potem - rzekł Czkawka. Po chwili wszyscy byli już na smokach i lecieli w kierunku Berk. ROZDZIAŁ 12 Razem z moją siostrą próbowałyśmy sie nie roześmiać z nieudolnych prób podrywu w wykonaniu Sączysmarka. Na szczęście dolecieliśmy na berk. Jednak Thor jest łaskawy nawet dla jak to określają? A tak. Nawet dla bezdusznych istot. Nieźle. Poszłyśmy do Astrid. Razem ze Szpadką postanowiłyśmy urządzić kółko zapoznawcze. Astrid pytała nas o różne sprawy m.in. o chłopaków.Okazało się, że moja siostra ma chłopaka, a Szpadce podoba się Śledzik, ale nie może jakoś do niego zagadać bo się boi, że palnie coś nie na miejscu, a on ją znielubi. Astrid jak to Astrid powiedziała otwarcie, że kocha Czkawkę i że mieli randkę w zatoczce. Po rozmowie z dziewczynami postanowiłam się zmienić w wampira- swatkę. Poszłam z Shadow do domu Śledzika i zapukałam. Chłopak otworzył drzwi i zaprosił do środka. Usiedliśmy przy stole i walnęłam prosto z mostu - Śledzik masz jakąś dziewczynę na oku? Widziałam, że cały zesztywniał - Ja? Jjjaa nikogo nie mam. - Nie umiesz kłamać, no słucham kim jest twa wybranka- zapytałam się ze starym akcentem. - Okej masz mnie to Szpadka. - Wiesz co mam pomysł po treningu zaproś ją na piknik na plaży o zachodzie słońca i wyznaj jej uczucia. - A jak mnie wyśmieje/ - Na pewno nie odwagi chłopie. - Dobrze mieć taką przyjaciółkę jak ty- powiedział i mnie przytulił. Odwzajemniłam przytulasa i lekko się wzruszyłam. Nareszcie miałam na Berk przyjaciół. Ja nigdy ich nigdzie nie miałam, więc to była dla mnie nowość. Po tej rozmowie wyszłam z jego domu zadowolona. - A co ty siostro taka miękka?- usłyszałam za sobą głos siostry. - A co cie to obchodzi?- spytałam zirytowana- Już się nie mogę doczekać twojego wyjazdu. - Nie przejmuj się wyjeżdżam już za chwile - Do nie zobaczenia siostrzyczko - I nawzajem.- i odleciała niezauważenie. Zdziwiła mnie ta jej uległość. Coś musiało się stać. Poszłam spacerkiem nad jezioro z Shadow. Po kilku minutach usłyszałam odgłos skrzydeł. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Szczerbatka i czkawke. Chłopak był blady, a w jego oczach był widoczny strach i niedowierzanie - Czy to prawda?- spytał przerażony. '''Proszę tylko nie to, proszę proszę!!!' - Ale co? - Jesteś…. Wampirem?!?!?!?! ''ROZDZIAŁ 13 To pytanie zmroziło mnie. Jak, jak… Odpowiedź była prosta. ONA!!! To dlatego tak szybko się ulotniła! Czemu, do trola mi to zrobiła?! Miałam tu już przyjaciół. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, egzystencji, czy całego zamieszania, wszystko mi się układało, a teraz przez nią nie mam nic. - Jesteś czy nie?- spytał spięty Czkawka przypominając o swojej obecności. Bał się mnie, bo to w końcu normalne. Ja byłam drapieżnikiem, a on ofiarą. - Tak- szepnęłam nieśmiało.- Ale wszystko wyjaśnić, tylko pozwól mi… - Nie będę słuchał twoich wyjaśnień, a teraz odejdź z wyspy.- przerwał mi rozkazująco- przestraszonym głosem. - Ale nie rozumiesz…- starałam się wszystko naprawić, ale znów mi przerwał. - Niby czego?! Że nas wszystkich chcesz wystawić na śmierć?! - Ja nigdy…- starałam się powiedzieć, ale łzy i ściśnięte gardło postanowiły zrobić sobie wolne. - Przykro mi, ale opuść wyspę, a tu- rzucił mi moją torbę pod nogi- są twoje rzeczy. - Jak sobie chcesz- wysyczałam jadowitym głosem- po czym dodałam słodko do smoczycy- zostań tutaj, będziesz bezpieczniejsza, dobrze- a potem znowu do niego tym samym głosem co poprzednio- zrób mi przysługę i zaopiekuj się nią. Teraz mogłam odejść z czystą kartą. Wzbiłam się w powietrze i znikłam na wieczornym niebie cały czas myśląc o tym co bym zrobiła, jakim wymyślnym torturom poddałabym Kayle za to co mi zrobiła. Lecz jak na osobnika o mojej naturze nie mogłam przynajmniej na razie nic jej zrobić. Pewnie teraz siedzi sobie gdzieś, lub tworzy nowe wampiry, a ja tak szczerze miałam to w nosie. Po całonocnym locie wylądowałam na jakiejś wyspie z dala od Berk, którą zamieszkiwały różne smaczne stworzenia, które wyczuwając moją odmiennośc nie podchodziły do mnie, a ja usiadłam tylko na plaży i płakałam. ROZDZIAŁ 14 PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID (na razie to pierwszy rozdział z innej perspektywy) Następnego dnia kiedy zamierzałam polatać na Wichurce zobaczyłam niecodzienny widok, a mianowicie Szpadkę i Śledzika, którzy rozmawiali, śmiali się oraz trzymali za ręce. Coś musiało między nimi zajść. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że Sam maczała w tym palce. Później się tego dowiem. Gdy dotarłam do miejsca spoczynku mojego śmietnika zauważyłam Shadow. - Hej malutka, co tu robisz i czemu nie jesteś z Sam? Kiedy smoczyca usłyszała imię swojej przyjaciółki zauważyłam ból w jej oczach. - Co się stało?- spytałam ze strachem. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęłam się przyjaźnić Sam, więc zmartwiłam się. Nagle coś wepchnęło się między mnie a Shadow, a to coś okazało się Szczerbatkiem. Z moich obserwacji wynikało, że prowadzą ze sobą jakąś rozmowę. W pewnym momencie Shadow zaryczała i pobiegła do lasu. Wsiadłam na wichurze i poleciałyśmy, a ja w tym czasie zastanawiałam się gdzie Sam i czemu Shadow się tak zdenerwowała. Szybko odnalazłyśmy smoczyce, a ja dałam jej rybę i po długich namowach poleciałyśmy razem na Arenę, a Shadow poleciała do najdalszego kąta i obserwowała wszystkich. Podeszłam do Szpadki i Śledzika. - Hej gołąbeczki- przywitałam ich. - hej Astrid - to jak to się stało, że widzę razem dwie osoby, które bały się wyznać nawzajem swoich uczuć razem. No słucham. - to dzięki Sam- zaczął Śledzik- ona zapytała się mnie czy mam jakąś dziewczynę na oku, a ja powiedziałem że Szpadkę, a ona zaproponowała mi zabrać Szpadkę n randkę i wtedy wyznać jej uczucia i tak zrobiłem. A tak apro po widziałaś gdzieś ją/ musze jej podziękować. - nie. Może czkawka widział. Kątem oka zobaczyłam wchodzącego Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. - Hej widziałeś gdzieś Sam- spytałam podchodząc do niego. - wczoraj….- i nie skończył bo Shadow na niego naskoczyła i zaryczała w jego twarz, a potem pobiegła do swojego kąta i odwróciła się do nas plecami. - co wczoraj?!- krzyknęłam bo chciałam wiedzieć i to natychmiast. - wczoraj wygnałem ją z wyspy- przyznał się. Przez chwile mnie zamurowało, ale tylko na chwile. - CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! - Wygnałem, bo od jej siostry dowiedziałem się, że są wampirami. Pozwoliłabyś wampirowi chodzić swobodnie po wyspie narażając mieszkańców? Ona wampirem? Ale przecież była taka miła i nikogo nie krzywdziła. Wampiry żywią się krwią tak? To czemu nie zjadła któregoś z nas, albo Shadow? Ona musi być inna skoro tak. - Wampiry piją krew, tak?- przytaknął głową- to czemu nikogo z nas nie zaatakowała. Żaden smok nie został zabity, ani człowiek no może parę dzików. Więc zamiast na ludzi poluje na zwierzęta, nie wliczając smoków, więc poco ją wygnałeś?! - bo się bałem o wioskę, o innych o… o ciebie. - a ona chciała ci się jakoś wytłumaczyć?- spytałam dla pewności. - tak, ale nie dałem jej dojść do głosu.- powiedział smutny. - więc jeśli chcesz dalej zemną chodzic to masz ją natychmiast odszukac, ale najpierw przeproś Shadow. I wszyscy lecimy z tobą jasne? - tat, tak- odezwał się i podszedł do kąta gdzie leżała Dark Strike. Po 5 minutach wrócili razem i polecieliśmy na wyprawe poszukiwawczą. Shadow była na przedzie i nami kierowała. Po całym dniu lotu znaleźliśmy się na pewnej wyspie, była piękna. Miała piękne, czyste plaże i wielki las, gdzie tętniło życie. Oblecieliśmy wyspę dookoła, aż na jednej z plaż zobaczyłam postać siedzącą na piasku. Zawołałam resztę i wszyscy wylądowaliśmy na plaży. Kiedy ten ktoś podniósł głowę, zobaczyłam oczy pełne zaskoczenia, bólu czegoś, czego nie mogłam zidentyfikować. Przez moją głowę przebiegło jedno imię. - Sam?- spytałam nieśmiało. ROZDZIAŁ 15'' Perspektywa Sam Byłam sama. Przepłakałam cały dzień. Byłam bardzo głodna. Nagle usłyszałam TO. Bicie serc, pompujących pyszną, życiodajną krew. Odgłos kroków dobiegł mnie później. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam ludzi i smoki. Dopiero po paru sekundach poznałam ich. - Sam?- spytała.... Astrid. Zobaczyłam, że chce podejść, a wiedziałam czym to może się skończyć, więc w mgnieniu oka wstałam i pobiegłam do lasu. Rzuciłam się na pierwsze lepsze zwierze. Po 5 zdobyczach czułam się o wiele lepiej. Pobiegłam w moim normalnym tempie na plaże. Stali tam. Pierwsza rzuciła sie na mnie Shadow i zaczęła lizać po twarzy. - Shad. Hej to ja. Okej przepraszam tylko przestań mnie lizać. Smoczyca posłuchała mnie, ale wzamian wylądowałam na jej grzbiecie. - Więc... cześć? Co was tu sprowadza? - Odezwałam sie do pozostałych. - Chciałbym cie przeprosić.- powiedział Czkawka- Po prostu ludzie ze strachu robią różne rzeczy, a ja... Ja sie bałem. Bałek sie o siebie, Szczerbatka, Astrid i innych. Teraz wiem jaki błąd popełniłem. Gdybyś chciała to mogłabyś zabić całą wioske. Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Nawet nikogo nie tknęłaś! Wieć mógłbym liczyć na twoje przebaczenie? Zatkało mnie. Myśli gnały jak szalone. Po chwili wiedziałam co robić. W wampirzym tempie przytuliłam sie do chłopaka. Przez chwile stał sparaliżowany strachem, jednak oddał mi przytulas. Kiedy sie oderwaliśmy spytał: - Czyli to było tak? - tak i przepraszam. Musiałam cie przestraszyć jak sie na ciebie rzuciłam. Byłam szczęśliwa. - Troszeczke, ale wracajmy już. Wszyscy sie zgodzili i ruszyliśmy do domu. Tak DOMU. ---- jakby ktoś chciał ze mną porozmawiać w sprawie rozdziałów lub innych rzeczy na moim profilu wstawiłam mój numer gg i maila. PRZEPRASZAM!!! wiem, że dawno mnie nie było, ale nie miałam dużo czasu, ale zaczne wstawiać rozdziały (na 2 blogu też) DOPIERO po 17 czerwca, czyli wystawianiu ocen. Wtedy nie będę musiała śię tak dużo uczyć. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za długie czekanie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania